


Partition

by missamericachavez



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Clothed Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: Jensen decides he really wants to fuck the reader in the back of the limo before a party.





	Partition

Jensen’s hand smooths up and down your thigh getting closer to your core every time he comes back up. You’re in the back of a swanky limo on your way to Jensen’s album release party and Jensen’s been revving you up since you left the house. He’s been brushing against you and letting his hand linger on your lower back while you were getting dressed, doing your makeup, and searching for your shoes. Now in the back of the limo, he’s got his right hand working its way slowly up your inner thigh teasing you.

You’re tempted to slap his hand away and tell him to knock it off. He let you spend so long getting ready and now he’s gonna end up ruining your makeup and hair just to fuck you in the limo because you look in his words “fucking delicious”. When his hand finally brushes at your cloth covered core you gasp softly. Your hand flies out to grip his forearm stopping him and you glance up at the chauffeur worried he’ll see you. His eyes meet yours and he knows exactly what you’re thinking.

“Driver, could you roll up the partition, please?” Jensen asks clearing his throat.

“Yes, sir,” he replies and presses a button giving you some privacy. As soon as the driver is out of sight Jensen pushes you down into the seat his lips attacking yours. He moves your dress up around up your waist and grinds against you as his tongue delves into your mouth. His fingers push into the sides of your panties pulling them down and off over your high heels, tossing them somewhere in the limo. You push him off of you and back into a sitting position on the seat and crawl into his lap. You start grinding your bare pussy onto his hard cock and bite at his neck. When he starts pushing up into you, his hands leaving bruises on your ass, you abruptly pull away from him and fall to your knees onto the floor in front of him.

Your hands smooth up his thighs to his belt. You slowly open his pants and yank them down under his ass so you can remove his cock from his boxers. Lifting up onto your knees, you lick at the underside of his hard cock. You lick at the head using just the tip of your tongue to tease him before taking the head into your mouth. Opening your throat, you take him all the way into your mouth. Hallowing your cheeks while you fondle his balls, you moan around his cock. You pull off of his cock right before he cums and wrap your hand around his tie, pulling him down to meet your lips. He grips your hips pulling you back up into his lap never breaking the kiss.

“Daddy, want you to take me right here. Need you,” you beg him grinding against his dick.

“Fuck, baby girl you want this cock,” he moans pushing you onto your back again lining his cock up at your entrance. “Wanna hear you say it, baby.”

“Daddy, I need your cock please let me have it.” He slams into you hard making you gasp. He pulls out and pushes into you again stretching you, your moans getting louder. You’re trying to stifle your moans because you know the driver can probably hear everything that’s happening and he’s getting a free show right now.

Sweat drips down your face as you push your hips up against Jensen’s. He looks down between your breasts and notices the sweat dripping there and licks at a drop, his eyes on yours the entire time as he sucks the skin into his mouth. His hips stutter when your pussy clenches around him.

“Daddy, I’m gonna cum. Ah, fuck, yes!” you whine as you fall over the edge, your orgasm hitting you hard. Jensen pulls out of you and you drop to your knees in front of him again as he fists his cock. You wrap your mouth around the head of his cock as his cum shoots down your throat. You moan at the taste and swallow his cum before crawling into his lap and kissing him.

“Fuck, that was hot,” Jensen says trying to catch his breath. You nod agreeing with him as you start straightening your clothes and looking for your purse. You find your phone pulling up the camera app to check your makeup and hair. You glare at Jensen when you see that your hair is everywhere, your lipstick is smudged, and there’s a hickey on your chest right above one of your breasts.

“Jay, what the hell?” You yell trying to flatten your hair and fix your make up as best you can. There’s not much you can do about the hickey right now so you just frown at your boob then up at Jensen. You try pulling the dress up to cover it a little but the bottom of your dress comes up revealing way too much so you give in hoping no one will notice. Jensen tries to put on an apologetic face but you know he’s not sorry and is admiring his work with pride.

Right as you’re about to curse him out or rip a button on his white shirt to make him look as disheveled as you the door opens revealing the driver looking a bit flushed. You blush and exit the vehicle lacing your fingers with Jensen’s hoping that the night goes by quickly.


End file.
